<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vinsmoke's Void by SoraaKami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284213">Vinsmoke's Void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami'>SoraaKami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, poor Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La famille Vinsmoke dans ce qu'elle a de pire, du point de vue de Sanji. OS et ModernUA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vinsmoke's Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un court texte qui s'inscrit dans une future fic que j'espère sortir bientôt (comment ça, j'ai déjà dit ça pour "Jusqu'à la prochaine" ? j'vois pas de quoi vous parlez...)</p><p>Le dernier texte est dur, lisez bien les tags s'il vous plait, je veux traumatiser personne... (quoique ?)</p><p>Enjoy ?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- 4 -</p><p>Sanji dévisagea longuement son frère en face de lui qui prenait une bouffée de sa cigarette. Ce dernier finit par capter les iris aussi bleus que les siens rivés sur lui et leur rendit leur inspection inquisitrice.</p><p>- ... Quoi ? finit-il par lâcher d’une voix lasse.</p><p>- Depuis quand tu refumes ?</p><p>Un roulement d’yeux équivoque lui répondit.</p><p>- ‘sais pas. T’as d’autres questions dans le genre, Papa ?</p><p>- Ouais. T’as grossi, non ? Mais juste du cou, c’est bizarre...</p><p>- Ça s’appelle du muscle, trou de balle. Qu’on obtient en faisant de la musculation. Tu devrais essayer un jour, histoire de te débarrasser un peu de ton corps de lâche.</p><p>Sanji rit légèrement face à tant d’agressivité. C’était une marque de fabrique de Yonji depuis un moment, cette manière d’envoyer balader le monde au moindre signe d’intérêt un peu trop appuyé. Ou alors il s’agissait d’une réaction qu’il lui était surtout destiné à lui. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, son petit frère ne réagissait pas aussi acerbement quand c’était Reiju qui s’inquiétait pour lui.</p><p>Le serveur vient pour retirer leurs assiettes terminées et, une fois parti, Yonji envoya un petit signe de tête dans sa direction.</p><p>- Ça te dit toujours pas ?</p><p>- De ? lui demanda-t-il.</p><p>- De planter le daron pour te lancer là-dedans, comme t’as toujours voulu le faire.</p><p>La déglutition nerveuse fut trop rapide pour qu’il puisse l’en empêcher et il était certain que cela n’avait pas échappé à Yonji. Il avait beaucoup être soi-disant le plus « idiot » de leur fratrie, leur benjamin n’en restait pas moins observateur.</p><p>- Tu sais bien que c’est un peu plus compliqué qu’une simple lettre de démission à déposer sur un bureau... En plus je n’ai même pas la formation pour, je te rappelle.</p><p>- On s’en branle de ça, Sanji ! Cuisiner, c’est ce qui t’a toujours fait kiffer ! Tu serais beaucoup plus heureux à nourrir des péquenauds qu’à rester dans ce foutu bureau toute la journée à te faire emmerder par Niji !</p><p>Un point pour lui, mais ça, il le savait déjà. Ce qui titilla déjà plus Sanji, c’était qu’il s’agissait déjà la deuxième fois que Yonji lui sortait ce discours.</p><p>- Tu m’as déjà dit ça la dernière fois qu’on s’est vus.</p><p>- ‘Possible... répondit son cadet en s’enfonçant confortablement dans sa chaise.</p><p>- Je vais bien, Yonji. C’est plutôt pour toi qu’il faut s’inquiéter ! Ton boulot qui te rapporte rien, il-</p><p>- Pour la cent cinquantième fois Sanji : la thune, c’est pas le plus important ! Et quand tu te seras retiré ce mauvais réflexe Vinsmokien du crâne, tu verras que la vie te paraîtra beaucoup plus simple et sympa, d’un coup...</p><p>Sanji plissa légèrement les yeux. C’était un discours d’utopiste sans ambition, ça. Et cela correspondait plutôt bien à la mentalité à part de son frère, malheureusement.</p><p>- En attendant, tu galères pour boucler tes fins de mois et t’as même plus de bagnole, claqua-t-il un peu plus fermement. Tu comptes ramer comme ça toute ta vie ?</p><p>- Pourquoi pas ? Au moins, j’suis heureux et loin du daron et de cette famille de tarés. Tu peux t’en vanter, toi ?</p><p>Effectivement, un nouveau point pour le benjamin. Décidément, il le reconnaissait de moins en moins ces neuf dernières années. Il avait quitté leur manoir à leurs 19 ans pour ne jamais y revenir, après avoir rencontré cette fille qui lui avait fait ouvrir grand les yeux face à tous les problèmes malsains de leur famille dysfonctionnelle. Et Yonji avait donc terminé son adolescence loin d’eux, s’imprimant des idées aussi farfelues qu’originales dans le crâne, prenant une direction complétement différente de ce que lui promettait sa place parmi la longue et prestigieuse lignée des Vinsmoke.</p><p>À tort ou raison... ? Aux yeux de Judge, il ne valait pas mieux que lui à l’heure actuelle. Yonji avait le bonheur de ne pas avoir croisé leur père depuis de longues années aujourd’hui, plus précisément depuis le moment où il l’avait définitivement renié.</p><p>Aux yeux d’Ichiji et Niji, il était un traître mais restait leur adorable petit frère auquel ils tenaient bien plus que l’autre tâche de la famille, alors ils continuaient à s’acharner à le rencontrer de temps à autres. Et Sanji se demandait parfois si Yonji était vraiment consentant ou se retrouvait forcé à faire ces réunions fraternelles gerbantes auxquelles il n’était évidemment pas convié. Ça ne serait pas si étonnant que ça venant de ses deux aînés qu’ils ne lui forcent effectivement la main. D’autant plus que Yonji n’avait jamais réussi à leur refuser grand-chose malgré son sale caractère.</p><p>Quant à Reiju et lui, ils avaient du mal à ne pas s’inquiéter pour leur petit frère, mais fort heureusement ils essayaient de ne lui apporter rien d’autre que de la bienveillance. Il supposait qu’en tant que seuls être à peu près normaux et stables de cette foutue famille, ils arrivaient à lui offrir un semblant d’amour qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu, comme lui et leur aînée pouvait parfois apporter à Sanji à leur manière.</p><p>Yonji était toujours sur la défensive avec tout le monde et en particulier avec lui, mais il restait son petit frère. De plus, malgré les coups et les séances de tortures auxquelles il avait bien évidemment participé quand ils étaient petits, c’était tout de même le seul qui avait fini un jour par s’en excuser. Et même si un simple pardon ne valait pas des années de souffrance, au cœur d’un environnement aussi putride que leur famille, il s’agissait déjà d’un grand pas. D’un immense pas, même.</p><p>Et depuis cette rédemption, Sanji avait du mal à refréner cet étrange instinct de protection qu’il ressentait envers son jumeau.</p><p>- Je suis certes toujours embrigadé dans cette merde jusqu’au cou, continua Sanji en s’allumant une cigarette à son tour, mais je sais que d’ici quelques années, j’aurais assez de thunes pour me tirer loin d’eux tout en m’assurant un bon avenir. Je dis pas que ce que tu as fait est mal Yonji, mais est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la galère que tu subis tous les jours... ?</p><p>- Arrête un peu, je galère pas tant que ça ! Tu crois ça parce que t’arrives pas à t’arracher le nez de ton petit confort de bourge ! Putain Sanji, tu passes ton temps à cracher sur nos frangins, mais tu réalises que t’es aussi vérolé qu’eux, sur ce point ?! Entre ton école de commerce et ta gonzesse l’intello de grande famille, t’as jamais vu autre chose que la thune et le luxe autour de toi ! Et crois-moi : c’est toi qui fonce dans le mur avec des œillères pareilles. Pas moi.</p><p>Il avisa longuement son cadet et la résolution dans ses yeux. Sanji avait beau avoir un caractère fort, il ne le serait jamais autant que celui de son petit frère. Car il avait beau avoir un certain mépris difficile à réfréner envers son mode de vie qu’il ne comprenait pas, il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui. Pour avoir réussi à partir de cette manière. Pour avoir réussi à quitter toute cette douce facilité.</p><p>S’il décidait lui-même de partir un jour, son père ne chercherait pas à le retenir, au contraire de Yonji. Son jumeau avait donc eu une difficulté supplémentaire et l’avait pourtant surmonté avec brio.</p><p>Tout le contraire de lui.</p><p>Et après, il se vantait fièrement d’être l’aîné... ?</p><p>Le serveur revient vers eux pour régler l’addition, et Sanji arrêta le geste de son cadet qui fouillait dans ses poches.</p><p>- Laisse, c’est pour moi. Je ne vais pas laisser mon pauvre petit frère se ruiner un peu plus... précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire taquin.</p><p>- Arrête de me materner.</p><p>- Jamais, rit-il.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>- 0 -</p><p>Reiju l’accueillit dans son appartement aussi souriante que d’habitude et le laissa rentrer d’un léger geste de la main.</p><p>- Sois le bienvenu ! Tu connais le chemin...</p><p>- On ne perd pas de temps, à ce que je vois... Commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.</p><p>- Hey, c’est toi qui insiste pour venir me faire à manger, je ne te demande rien !</p><p>Il observa un court instant son élégante grande sœur rire de sa voix claire et sourit de plus belle : c’était vraiment fou à quel point elle pouvait ressembler à leur mère.</p><p>Il déposa ses sacs de course dans la grande cuisine de son aînée et commença à déballer ses emplettes, tandis que Reiju s’installait à table pour l’observer cuisiner, comme à son habitude.</p><p>Ils avaient beau travailler au même endroit, ils ne se croisaient pas tant que ça. Et vu comme sa sœur pouvait être différente sur son lieu de travail par rapport à son réel caractère en privé, Sanji préférait largement profiter d’elle dans le calme de son appartement plutôt qu’au bureau.</p><p>- Aujourd’hui <em>Milady</em>, ça sera un sauté de veau à l’italienne avec ses olives, annonça-t-il d’une fausse voix professionnelle qui fit encore rire sa sœur. Suivi d’un assortiment de macarons maisons préparés par votre humble serviteur ici présent.</p><p>- Des macarons ? Releva-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.</p><p>- Tout juste. Je sais que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t’en avais pas fait.</p><p>Et comme pour souligner ses paroles, il en déposa un juste devant elle d’un geste gracieux.</p><p>- Tu me gâtes, s’amusa-t-elle en portant le petit gâteau à ses lèvres. Je ne suis pas certaine que je le mérite, pourtant...</p><p>Sa voix s’était faite plus basse à cette phrase, presque pensive.</p><p>- ... Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il tandis qu’il commençait sa préparation.</p><p>- Rien qui ne change de l’ordinaire. J’aurais apparemment encore un peu trop poussé à bout un de nos employés qui a remis sa lettre de démission hier. Et comme d’habitude, je serais bien incapable de dire si c’est lui qui est trop faible ou moi qui suis trop difficile.</p><p>Il se tourna légèrement vers elle pour constater qu’elle avait retrouvé son regard dur et impitoyable qu’elle n’arborait qu’en tant que Reiju Vinsmoke, la directrice commerciale de la Vinsmoke Compagny et fille de son illustre PDG, Judge Vinsmoke.</p><p>Et Sanji détestait quand elle avait ce regard-là. Ce n’était tellement pas elle.</p><p>- Désolé de te le redire Reiju, mais c’est certainement toi qui est trop dure... Quand tu t’y mets, tu es aussi cruelle que Niji et aussi flippante qu’Ichiji.</p><p>Elle rit de nouveau, pas froissée un seul instant par cette remarque qui suintait pourtant l’insulte indirecte.</p><p>- C’est plus fort que moi... J’ai parfois peur que si je me radoucis, on ne me prendrait plus au sérieux.</p><p>- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es une femme ? C’est idiot, si c’est le cas.</p><p>- Non, parce que je suis sans cesse comparée à Ichiji et Niji. Et je ne veux pas passer pour la retardataire qui reste dans l’ombre de ses frères... Déjà que l’entreprise va certainement revenir à Ichiji quand Père prendra sa retraite...</p><p>Sanji ne lui répondit pas. Il comprenait son ambition, ils avaient été élevés de cette manière, après tout. À voir toujours plus haut, à n’avoir aucun remord à écraser les autres sur leur passage pour gravir les échelons et à viser et atteindre brillement le sommet. Mais carrément prétendre prendre la place de leur père ? Sa sœur l’étonnera toujours. Il s’en doutait à vrai dire, vu la tête qu’elle avait tiré lorsque Judge l’avait collé au département Commercial plutôt que celui de la Production. Pas qu’un service était plus important qu’un autre à première vue, mais la charge de travail n’était pas la même, la responsabilité n’était pas la même : être à la tête de la Production revenait à être nommé officieusement comme bras droit de Judge.</p><p>Et en tant qu’aînée, Reiju avait certainement dû croire qu’il s’agissait de sa place à elle...</p><p>Sanji ne voulait pas qu’elle se compare à ses deux tarés de frères. « L’éducation » des Vinsmoke lui avait déjà donné un étrange trouble de la personnalité sous-jacent qui l’effrayait alors qu’elle était, avec Yonji, la seule à sauver dans ce simulacre de famille. C’était elle qui avait le plus longtemps côtoyé leur mère et elle avait heureusement pris ses meilleurs côtés. Et Sanji devrait finalement se retrouver soulagé qu’elle n’ait fait que développer une partie sombre qui n’était pas sa réelle personnalité, plutôt que sa douceur et sa bienveillance n’aient été dévorés au profit d’une arrogance et d’une cruauté exacerbées comme celles de ses deux autres frères.</p><p>Quoi qu’il n’était pas certain qu’Ichiji et Niji aient déjà ressenti quelque chose d’aussi doux que de la bienveillance un jour, maintenant qu’il y pensait...</p><p>- Au fait, j’ai vu Yonji hier, annonça-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tu sais qu’il m’a encore fait la morale ? Sur le fait que je devrai suivre ses traces et me tirer, moi aussi.</p><p>- ... Il n’a pas tort...</p><p>Sanji laissa échapper un petit pouffement amer. Ils étaient drôles tous les deux. Comme-ci c’était si simple...</p><p>- Je suis persuadé que Père adorerait ne plus m’avoir dans les pattes, au fond. Mais je suis aussi certain qu’il ferait tout pour me le faire payer, si je partais. Tu verras que je n’arriverai à retrouver aucun boulot, que mes comptes seraient gelés, et peut-être, qui sait, que je me retrouverai avec des assassins au cul... ?</p><p>- ... Tu abuses peut-être un peu sur les assassins.</p><p>Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle pour la fixer, les bras croisés sur son torse. Elle lui envoyait ce regard triste, le même qu’il subissait de sa part chaque jour qu’ils se voyaient depuis qu’elle était en âge de comprendre la situation de son petit frère. Un regard empli de pitié, de regret et d’affliction. Elle n’y pouvait rien, personne n’y pouvait rien. Et pourtant elle continuait à s’en vouloir à sa manière. À le regarder comme s’il était la petite créature la plus malchanceuse et malheureuse de l’univers.</p><p>Il ne supportait pas qu’elle le regarde de cette manière, mais il prenait sur lui pour ne pas lui faire la remarque. Elle avait été la seule à lui apporter un minimum de soutien et d’amour durant toute leur jeunesse. C’était certainement pour cette raison qu’il s’accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, malgré tous ses torts. Malgré toutes les fois où elle avait laissé faire, toutes les fois où elle avait vu sans regarder, toutes les fois où elle avait entendu mais pas écouté.</p><p>Malgré cette fois où elle avait su mais qu’elle avait fait semblant de rien...</p><p>Elle passait peut-être pour être aussi pourrie que le reste de la famille, mais Sanji savait qu’il y avait du bon en elle, au fond. Elle était certainement simplement aussi perdue et brisée que lui.</p><p>Alors il lui pardonnait tout. Il lui pardonnerait toujours tout. Parce qu’elle était la seule. Certainement aussi parce qu’elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup trop à leur mère.</p><p>Et Sanji avait tellement envie de la sauver, elle aussi. Mais contrairement à lui, l’empreinte des Vinsmoke était gravée en elle au fer rouge. Elle avait suivi leur père de son plein gré, alors que d’eux cinq, c’était elle qui avait le plus de chance de s’en extirper, à l’origine. Mais malgré sa bonté et sa douceur, elle avait finalement fait le choix de les suivre dans leur gangrène. De son plein gré, elle avait choisi d’emprunter le chemin de soldat sans âme que leur avait construit leur enfoiré de père, alors que leur dernier petit frère avait, de son côté, complétement divergé pour aller cueillir son bonheur. Elle s’était d’elle-même construit une personnalité cruelle et inhumaine pour coller au mieux à l’image que Judge attendait d’elle. Elle avait embrassé la route de ses frères dont elle répugnait pourtant tellement le comportement, dans leur jeunesse.</p><p>Non, il ne pouvait pas sauver Reiju.</p><p>Comme pour lui, c’était à elle de se sauver toute seule le jour où elle aurait enfin, peut-être, un déclic.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>- 2 -</p><p>La porte de son bureau s’ouvrit dans un fracas et, malgré son sursaut, Sanji n’eut même pas besoin de lever la tête pour connaître l’identité du nouveau venu. Et il ne put s’empêcher de soupirer lourdement tout en continuant la lecture de son dossier.</p><p>- Saaaanjiiiii !</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>Il entendit un claquement de langue agacé face à son ton blasé et daigna finalement lever les yeux pour regarder son horripilant second frère.</p><p>- On ne dit pas « quoi » à son patron de manière aussi dédaigneuse, enfoiré ! Cracha furieusement son aîné.</p><p>Il soupira de nouveau et sortit une cigarette de son paquet.</p><p>- Le jour où je te considérerai véritablement comme mon patron est loin d’être arrivé, Niji.</p><p>- Oublie pas que je peux te virer quand je veux !</p><p>- C’est ça, c’est ça...</p><p>La flamme de son Zippo lui permit d’inspirer profondément ses premières bouffées de nicotine dont il aurait bien besoin dans les prochaines minutes.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il d’un ton plus cordial.</p><p>Et le sourire de satisfaction que cela arracha à son idiot de frère lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.</p><p>Un dossier atterrit sur son bureau dans un claquement sonore.</p><p>- Les abrutis d’Ichiji ont foiré cette merde, je veux que tu lui ramènes.</p><p>Il se figea un court instant en entendant le nom de leur aîné mais, comme d’habitude, fit tout son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître.</p><p>Laisser entrevoir le moindre signe de faiblesse était synonyme de défaite face à Niji, et jamais Sanji ne lui accorderait ce plaisir.</p><p>- Pourquoi ça serait à moi de le faire alors que tu peux le filer à un secrétaire ?</p><p>- Parce que j’en ai marre de te voir te tourner les pouces ici !</p><p>Il lui envoya un regard haineux mais, bien évidemment, ça ne fit que doubler la taille de son immonde sourire.</p><p>- Me tourner les pouces... ? Je te rappelle que je fais la moitié de ton taf pendant que tu-</p><p>- Shhhh, Sanji ! Qu’est-ce qu’on a dit sur les plaintes, déjà ?</p><p>Il serra les dents et préféra fixer un point à sa droite en soufflant longuement pour éviter de s’énerver, laissant son imbécile d’aîné continuer joyeusement sur sa lancée.</p><p>- Tu te plaindras le jour où tu arriveras à récupérer ta place ! Tu sais, ta place siiii importante de directeur des Ressources humaines que tu as mis des années à obtenir en gravant les échelons petit à petit... ?</p><p>- Contrairement à vous deux qui avaient eu le poste directement, ouais, on est au courant... Marmonna Sanji dans sa barbe malgré lui.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu babilles comme un bébé, encore ?! Susurra son aîné en souriant de plus belle.</p><p>- Ça va aller Niji, oui ?! Ça te suffit pas d’avoir déjà réussi à bien m’humilier en t’arrangeant pour que Père me rétrograde dans ton service de merde et qu’il m’a en plus mis à ta botte ?! Bordel, je touchais presque 4K par mois, et me voilà à jouer les babysitteurs pour gosse attardé...</p><p>- C’est moi le gosse attardé ?! S’étrangla le concerné, souriant beaucoup moins d’un coup.</p><p>- À ton avis ?!</p><p>- Reste à ta place Sanji, ou je te jure que je te fais virer !</p><p>- Ça sera peut-être mieux que de devoir rester ici à te torcher le cul, gosse attardé !</p><p>Il le vit serrer des dents et des poings quelques instants, avant de récupérer son sourire vicieux.</p><p>- Va apporter ce dossier au département de production, maintenant. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je demande à Père de te foutre à l’usine avec les gueux... ?!</p><p>Sanji soutint son regard comme pour le défier, mais il savait pertinemment qu’il serait capable de le faire. Niji était capable de tout pour humilier les autres, et Sanji se trouvait malheureusement être sa tête de turc préférée depuis quasiment leur naissance. Il en venait parfois à se demander s’il n’était pas si chétif tout petit à cause de cet enfoiré de frère qui l’affamait peut-être volontairement... Ça n’aurait malheureusement pas été pire que la fois où Niji lui avait mis une laisse pour le « promener » à travers le manoir, le traînant sur le carrelage glacé des couloirs avec l’aide d’Ichiji. Ou que lorsqu’il l’avait balancé du haut de leur fenêtre du premier étage, quand ils avaient six ans. Ou encore de quand il avait dégoté il ne savait où cette foutue cravache et l’avait suivi partout avec des semaines durant pour tenter de le « dresser »...</p><p>Le pire ? C’était que ça avait toujours paru totalement normal à leur père.</p><p>Sanji était le vilain petit canard, un point c’est tout. Trop gentil, trop faible dans leur jeunesse. Plus petit, plus souvent malade, plus émotif, aussi. Tout ce qu’il fallait pour se faire renier à sa manière. Alors que Niji, lui, c’était soi-disant l’artiste de la famille. Celui dont l’imagination débordante remplissait de fierté leur enfoiré de père qui s’amusait à chaque idée toujours plus tordue qu’il inventait pour abaisser Sanji plus bas que terre, l’encourageant ainsi dans ses humiliations. Et Sanji n’était pas certain qu’Ichiji et Yonji lui auraient autant collé aux basques eux aussi sans Niji pour les motiver à le torturer...</p><p>Et il continuait à en payer le prix fort aujourd’hui encore, à l’aube de ses trente ans. C’était certainement un peu de sa faute, à lui le peureux qui n’avait jamais réussi à s’extirper de l’influence de son père comme avait pourtant réussi à le faire avec brio leur benjamin.</p><p>Mais pour sa défense, Judge avait toujours foutu relativement la paix à Yonji, contrairement à lui dont la moindre erreur avait toujours été pointée du doigt, amplifiée et jugée bien trop durement.</p><p>Alors, comme un bon petit chien trop bien dressé, il baissa la tête une fois encore face à son frère trop arrogant à qui on avait toujours tout cédé toute sa vie, contrairement à lui.</p><p>Il s’empara du dossier d’un geste sec et se leva pour passer devant Niji, prenant grand soin de lui donner un petit coup d’épaule rageur au passage. Ça ne servit qu’à élargir son sourire satisfait, mais ça défoulait un peu.</p><p>Au point où il en était, la moindre étincelle de satisfaction était bonne à prendre.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>- 1 -</p><p>- Sanji.</p><p>Il stoppa sa marche à travers le couloir tandis qu’un frisson descendit lentement de sa nuque jusqu’à ses reins, longeant vicieusement sa colonne vertébrale pour laisser sur son passage une sensation glaciale des plus désagréables.</p><p>Et le pire, c’était que ça lui faisait à chaque fois. À chaque putain de fois qu’il entendait sa voix.</p><p>Il soupira discrètement avant de se retourner pour faire face à l’aîné de sa fratrie, se demandant bien ce qu’il lui réservait cette fois.</p><p>- Oui, Ichiji.</p><p>Sanji devina qu’il le toisait à travers ses horripilantes lunettes de soleil qu’il détestait tellement. Il ne les enlevait quasiment jamais, ça en devenait presque stupidement ridicule. Mais il se garderait bien de lui faire la remarque un jour : il ne voulait pas finir en charpie.</p><p>- Ça faisait un moment qu’on ne s’était pas croisés... Ronronna-t-il en s’approchant imperceptiblement de lui. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?</p><p>- Niji m’a demandé de vous ramener un dossier, il comporte une erreur...</p><p>- Une erreur... ?</p><p>Il lui prit ledit dossier des mains et le feuilleta, prenant grand soin de s’incruster dans son espace personnel de son naturel désarmant que Sanji ne connaissait que trop bien. Il zieuta le couloir qui était bien évidemment vide autour d’eux et sentit son sang se charger d’adrénaline d’un coup. Se retrouver seul avec Ichiji était une chose qu’il prenait toujours grand soin d’éviter et, fort heureusement, cela faisait longtemps que ce n’était pas arrivé...</p><p>Ça ne devait apparemment pas être son jour.</p><p>- Niji a l’air d’adorer te confier des tâches ingrates, dis-moi... Continua Ichiji en parcourant toujours les feuilles des yeux. Tu n’as pas à faire ça, Sanji. Ce n’est pas le rôle d’un responsable.</p><p>- ... Je sais, répondit-il simplement, espérant de toute son âme que sa poker-face ne laissait rien filtrer de son malaise.</p><p>- Tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds petit frère, insista-t-il.</p><p>- C’est Père qui m’a demandé d’obéir bien sagement à Niji, je te rappelle, lui claqua-t-il, peut-être un peu plus acerbe que ce qu’il aurait voulu.</p><p>Et ça ne loupa pas : Ichiji releva les yeux vers lui pour le dévisager longuement, avant de se rapprocher un peu plus, ne laissant que quelques centimètres de libre entre leurs deux visages.</p><p>- C’est vrai... Et quel dommage qu’il ne t’ait pas mis dans mon département...</p><p>Sanji se figea complétement devant le pouce qui se posa doucement sur son front pour repousser lentement sa longue mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait la partie droite de son visage. Une fois ses deux yeux bleus complétement dégagés, il tenta de trouver ses jumeaux à travers le verre teinté mais, faute de mieux, se contenta de fixer stupidement son reflet.</p><p>Et c’était d’une ironie sans nom compte tenu du fait que l’homme devant lui était son parfait reflet, à quelques petits points près.</p><p>- Est-ce que je devrais demander à Père de te transférer en Production avec moi ? J’ai parfois peur que tu ne nous quittes toi aussi, si Niji est trop méchant avec toi...</p><p>Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il entendait cette proposition. Et plutôt mourir que de l’accepter. Il préférait mille fois servir d’esclave et ce bouffon à Niji tout le reste de sa vie plutôt que devoir supporter la présence oppressante d’Ichiji à chaque tournant de couloir.</p><p>- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul Ichiji, merci quand même.</p><p>Il approchait beaucoup trop près de la ligne avec ce ton sec, mais c’était plus fort que lui. La petite partie de lui qui n’était pas en train de se pisser dessus lui hurlait qu’ils n’étaient plus des adolescents depuis bien longtemps et qu’il n’avait pas à se laisser bouffer par ce psychopathe qui n’avait à peine que quelques minutes de plus que lui.</p><p>Et l’autre partie épouvantée était actuellement couchée en boule dans un coin de sa tête, souhaitant que ce moment se termine le plus rapidement possible.</p><p>Et elle hurla lorsque une main blanche s’enroula brusquement autour de son cou.</p><p>- Sanji, Sanji, Sanji... Niji avait raison finalement : tu prends un peu trop la grosse tête, en ce moment.</p><p>L’aîné serrait juste assez pour ne pas qu’il bouge. Mais Sanji était de toute façon incapable de bouger. Il aurait voulu au moins lui attraper le poignet pour le repousser et peut-être, avec un peu de courage, filer d’ici la queue entre les jambes... Mais même ça, il s’en sentait encore incapable. Après toutes ces foutues années. Après tout ce temps passé à en parler pour évacuer. Après tout ce temps à se convaincre lui-même que ce n’était pas si grave.</p><p>Bien sûr que si, c’était grave.</p><p>Il se surprit à trembler légèrement et il rassembla le peu de force mentale qu’il lui restait pour ne pas laisser échapper des stupides larmes qui feraient bien trop plaisir à son frère. Son odieux et monstrueux frère qui souriait déjà de satisfaction en voyant l’état dans lequel il le mettait avec une simple main bien placée.</p><p>- Là, Sanji... Je te préfère largement comme ça plutôt que quand tu montres les crocs... N’oublie jamais que tu es en-dessous, petit frère. Tu l’as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. Dans notre ombre, la déchéance des Vinsmoke...</p><p>Une langue pernicieuse se posa sur sa joue pour remonter lentement jusqu’à sa tempe et Sanji se haït de laisser échapper une plainte aussi effrayée que dégoûtée qui s’apparentait plus à un couinement apeuré qu’autre chose.</p><p>Sa foutue fierté ne valait plus rien face à Ichiji. Autant devant Niji et son père, il arrivait à peu près à garder la tête haute. Mais face à lui, face à cette ordure sans aucune limite et sans plus aucune compassion qu’était devenu son frère, il régressait au stade de petit garçon brisé instantanément. La douleur des coups revenait, la solitude et le désespoir le frappaient de nouveau de plein fouet, et les images de son adolescence qu’il souhaitait tellement oublier apparaissaient en flashs écœurants derrière ses paupières.</p><p>Et parmi cette tornade d’émotions désastreuses qui s’élevait en lui, toujours cette même pensée : est-ce qu’il réalisait le mal qu’il lui avait fait et lui faisait toujours ? Est-ce qu’il lui arrivait de s’en vouloir ?</p><p>Est-ce qu’il restait encore quelque chose, une simple étincelle peut-être, à sauver chez son frère... ?</p><p>Ichiji lui dégagea de nouveau les cheveux, et la bouche qui se colla à la sienne lui apporta sa cruelle réponse.</p><p>Ses dernières défenses craquèrent, cette fois. Les larmes roulèrent en traîtresses sur ses joues tandis que cette immonde sensation qu’il aurait voulu arracher de sa mémoire lui revenait.</p><p>Il ne l’avait jamais ré-embrassé depuis cette dernière fois. Cette dernière et pire fois qui devait bien dater de dix ans, maintenant. Mais c’était comme-ci c’était hier. Et cela laissa Sanji tout aussi désemparé.</p><p>Qu’importait le temps, en fait. Ce genre de blessure n’était pas comme les coups, les bleus et les plaies qu’adoraient lui faire ses frères dans leur enfance. Elle ne partait pas au bout de quelques jours et de quelques pansements. Elle restait bien là, incrustée dans l’âme, vicieuse, profonde, prête à se rouvrir à tout moment.</p><p>Et à cet instant, elle était béante. Suintant toute sa détresse, son dégoût et son désespoir.</p><p>Il eut de mal à reprendre pied. À tel point que lorsque son cerveau arriva enfin à refaire les connexions, il était de nouveau seul dans le couloir.</p><p>Alors il accourut dans les premières toilettes qu’il trouva et s’y enferma pour pleurer de tout son soûl, les jambes recroquevillées contre son torse, comme il le faisait quand son père l’enfermait dans ce placard, petit. Comme il l’avait fait ce soir-là, de lui-même, lorsqu’Ichiji avait enfin daigné partir de sa chambre.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.... Désolée ? *part se planquer*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>